Cross My Heart
by Sweet Mineral
Summary: This is a story about what happens after everyone returns from break told from Clare's POV.


AN: So I know its really short but I wanted to get some feedback before I continued it. Its told all from Clare's POV. I'm going to rate it M for mature just incase. I don't want it to get deleted if people like it because it doesnt have the right rating; that would be sad. :) Anyway I love love love Eclare and this is my first fanfic about them. Please Review and I would really like a Beta if anyone is interested to proofread after me to make sure I didn't miss anything and to give me suggestions!

Dislcaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters. Sadly.

Cross My Heart

It was in the fall of 2010 that I met Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy. I met him when he ran over my glasses. I hadn't needed them anymore, but Alli and I were arguing over whether or not I should keep them. They escaped my hands and fell to the ground. Then a vintage hearse ran my glasses over. The most gorgeous boy dressed all in black with headphones around his neck got out of the hearse. I was in absolute awe. We talked for a moment and then he got back into his hearse and drove off. The next day I found out he was in my Honors Grade 11 English class. I also found out he was a junior, so he was a year older than me. One day Mrs. Dawes, our teacher, decided to pair us up as English partners, because we both had things we needed to work on that the other was good at. From that day on out I was always eager to get to English. We became quick friends and stayed that way for awhile. I decided to take the next step and everything went downhill. He started ignoring me and skipping English class just to avoid me. I got tired of it and confronted him about it. We went for a ride in his hearse, which he had christened Morty, and he parked at the side of the road. He told me the story of how his girlfriend, Julia, had died. I cried and understood why he had been so distant. He hadn't felt like he deserved to be happy. I agreed to give him time to think and to take things slow. A few weeks later during finals, we became an official couple. I was Eli's girlfriend and he my boyfriend. Then the Fitz fiasco at the dance happened and our relationship status was left hanging in the balance. We left for break and we haven't talked since that night of the dance. It's now midnight on the day before school let's back in and I'm nervous beyond all compare. I know I need to talk to him about it to figure it all out, but I'm not sure I can face him and not immediately jump back into his arms like a lovesick puppy. I fell asleep that night with thoughts of Eli running through my head. My sleep was filled with horrible nightmares of Fitz stabbing Eli and Eli dying in my arms in a pool of his own blood.

I woke up to my too early alarm the next morning and got up to get ready for school in our new uniforms. I sighed and pulled a navy blue polo over my head. I slipped a high waisted khaki skirt up over my hips. I pulled on my favorite jean jacket and slipped my feet into a pair of low black heels. I finished getting ready and ran downstairs; grabbing an apple on my way out the door to meet Alli and Sav outside since they were giving me rides to school this semester. We went to The Dot and got coffee before heading to Degrassi. We got to school and I climbed out of the car with Alli and looked around for Eli's signature hearse. I saw it parked near the spot where I first talked to him last semester when he ran over my glasses with his car. I walked into school sipping on my coffee and making a beeline for my locker. I was humming a hymn I knew as I looked for the book I needed in my locker. I was pulling my Chemistry book out when I heard Eli's voice coming down the hall as he talked with Adam. I slammed my locker closed, threw my half full coffee cup into the trash can, and ran down the hall to my Chemistry class. I sat down in my spot and buried my head in my hands. I just could not face him without turning into putty. I sighed and lifted my head. I struggled to pay attention to my teacher's lecture on some new theory we were supposed to be learning. I went through Math class in much the same way as Chemistry. I walked to English and paused in the doorway when I saw Eli sitting in his normal seat. I sat down in my seat and sighed heavily. He turned around and smirked, 'Hey Saint Clare. How was your break?" "It was good. How about your break?" I asked timidly. "It was okay, but it would have been better if I had been able to see your beautiful face sometime,' he told me. I blushed softly, "I, um, was visiting my grandparents for most of break so…" Mrs. Dawes came in and started her lecture. The bell that signaled the end of class rang and I rushed out of the classroom and to lunch.


End file.
